Rumble
Summary Rumble is a young inventor with a temper. Using nothing more than his own two hands and a heap of scrap, the feisty yordle constructed a colossal mech suit outfitted with an arsenal of electrified harpoons and incendiary rockets. Though others may scoff and sneer at his junkyard creations, Rumble doesn't mind—after all, he's the one with the flamespitter. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Rumble, the Mechanized Menace, Junkyard Titan Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Mid 20s Classification: Yordle, Inventor, Mechanic, Defender of Bandle City, Founder and Dean of Rumble’s Intense Training of Programmable Lab Suits, Mecha Engineer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can shoot fire and electricity from his mech, Flight, Forcefield generation, Highly enhanced sense of hearing and sight (All Yordles have hearing that is far superior to any human and can see the infrared spectrum of light), Can passively alter his appearance so he does not appear as a Yordle to anyone besides another Yordle, Longevity, Spatial Manipulation (All Yordles are able to open portals to Bandle City, which resides in the Spirit Realm), Non-Corporeal (All Yordles are natural denizens of the Spirit Realm, and as such their true forms are incorporeal), Dimensional Travel Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Due to having built his mech as a means of trying to impress Tristana as well as having personally built her cannon personally, Tristy should be armed with weapons at least as strong as if not stronger than Tristana's Boomer) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (All Yordles are stated to be much faster than humans, Should be comparable to other technologically enhanced Yordles such as Heimerdinger and Ziggs) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 with Tristy Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ Durability: Small Town level+ Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with melee weapons, Dozens of meters with fire, missiles, and harpoons Standard Equipment: Tristy (His mech) Intelligence: High (A skilled mechanic and engineer, built a functioning and fairly advanced mech out of nothing but scrap machine parts) Weaknesses: Using his abilities too much will cause his mech to overheat, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Junkyard Titan:' **'Heat:' Rumble gains 20 Heat every time he uses a basic ability, and loses 10 Heat per second after 4 seconds of not using his abilities, increased to 20 Heat per second 2.5 seconds after. **'Danger Zone:' Rumble's basic abilities are enhanced at 50 Heat or above. **'Overheating:' At 100 Heat, Rumble silences himself for 6 seconds, which he cannot mitigate or cancel by any means, but his basic attacks each deal bonus magic damage for the duration, during which his Heat also decays to 0. *'Flamespitter:' Rumble activates his flamethrower for 3 seconds, dealing magic damage every half second to all enemies in a cone in front of him, doubled against enemy champions. **'Danger Zone:' Flamespitter's damage is increased by 50%. *'Scrap Shield:' Rumble shields himself for 2 seconds and grants himself bonus movement speed for 1 second. **'Danger Zone:' Scrap Shield's effects are increased by 50%. *'Electro-Harpoon:' Rumble shoots a harpoon that deals magic damage to the first enemy it hits and slows them for 3 seconds. Electro-Harpoon can be cast once more within 3 seconds, even while overheated, generating no additional Heat and doubling the strength of the slow if used on the same target. **'Danger Zone:' Electro-Harpoon's effects are increased by 50%. *'The Equalizer:' Rumble calls down a line of rockets down the target path which remains for 5 seconds, dealing magic damage every second to all enemies within and slowing them by 35%. The Equalizer can be fired in any direction in any point from any point within range. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Technology Users Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Engineers Category:Pilots Category:Mecha Category:Electricity Users Category:Spear Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Yordles Category:Playable Characters Category:Space Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 7